A Casa na Árvore
by chishiki
Summary: Watanuki estava com pena de si mesmo.


**Disclaimer: **xxxHOLiC é da CLAMP.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa fanfic contem slash, yaoi, mxm, homem com homem vira lobisomem, ou como você achar mais cult. Se você não gosta, se ofende com isso ou me acha LOKÁ por gostar, por favor, dê o fora e não venha me culpar de atentado violento ao pudor depois. Beijo.

* * *

**A Casa na Árvore**

**

* * *

**

Já fazia algum tempo desde que Watanuki tinha de cumprir uma ordem absurda de Yuuko-san. Digo, claro que a mulher ainda era _ligeiramente_ obcecada com saquê e ainda tinha seus momentos de avisos misteriosos e aparentemente vagos ao extremo, mas nada de tão estranho assim.

Curiosamente, Watanuki estava _quase_ sentindo falta disso tudo. Não que ele não gostasse de cozinhar, no fundo, sabia que sim, e a limpeza ele já fazia mecanicamente. Virara uma coisa até normal, quase tanto quanto ir para a escola e dar de cara com o Doumeki. O caso era que as 'aventuras' de Watanuki eram no mínimo interessantes.

* * *

Eis que num dia em que Watanuki tinha de dar uma geral no sótão, Yuuko-san o puxou para um canto (num sentido figurado), e colocando uma animação na voz, disse algo estranho.

- Lembra-se da sua infância, Watanuki? - ela perguntou, de forma educada.

Watanuki, que passava um pano úmido num bibelô em forma de Mokona, ergueu os olhos, ligeiramente surpreso pela pergunta.

- Claro, Yuuko-san. - A infância de Watanuki não fora exatamente _esquecível_, com todo o problema das ayakashi.

- Você já teve vontade de se esconder um pouco, não? - continuou Yuuko-san, antes que Watanuki tivesse a chance de perguntar onde ela queria chegar com aquelas perguntas.

- Com certeza - murmurou Watanuki, baixando de novo os olhos para o bibelô-Mokona e lustrando delicadamente uma orelha. Ele se lembrou que queria se esconder das ayakashi para sempre. Não que soubesse o que eram, mas mesmo assim.

Ele imaginou se Yuuko-san estava... testando as suas habilidades dedutivas. Não conseguia se livrar da idéia de que ela sabia a resposta de todas aquelas perguntas e só estava tentando fazê-lo cair numa armadilha.

- E pensou... numa casa na árvore? - A frase veio como um sopro de vento. Saiu tão naturalmente dos lábios de Yuuko-san que Watanuki quase se livrou das suas suspeitas sobre uma armadilha.

_Quase_.

Só que naquele momento, Watanuki foi ligeiramente enfeitiçado. Se pensasse em desistir, a idéia de que _precisava_ terminar a casa na árvore penetraria na sua cabeça. Yuuko-san não servia apenas para abrir dimensões, afinal.

- Na verdade... - Watanuki parou para pensar, sem perceber nada. Não se lembrava de ter querido uma casa na árvore. Talvez um abrigo anti-mísseis, mas não uma casa na árvore. - Eu acho que não, Yuuko-san. Eu queria um abrigo anti-mísseis, sabe...

Yuuko-san sorriu.

- Mesmo assim, aposto que se lhe dessem uma casa na árvore você gostaria dela.

- Acho que sim - disse Watanuki, vago, colocando o bibelô-Mokona que brilhava de tão limpo num bolso do seu avental. Ele jogou o pano no ombro e cruzou os braços, dando completa atenção a Yuuko-san, tentando não parecer uma dona de casa mal-humorada. - Aonde quer chegar, Yuuko-san?

- Eu quero que você construa uma casa na árvore - disse a mulher, parecendo verdadeiramente animada. Ela cruzou os dedos longos no colo e avaliou Watanuki com os olhos curiosos.

O pobre rapaz teve que resistir muito para não sair correndo dali.

- Uma... casa na árvore? - repetiu o coitado, empurrando com um dedo os óculos para mais para cima na ponte do nariz. - Por que?

Yuuko-san deu um de seus sorrisos misteriosos.

- Quando chegar a hora, você saberá. E poderá chamar a construção de pagamento adiantado. - Uma pausa. - Outra coisa, Watanuki...

- Yuuko-san? - Watanuki estava com medo. Se o primeiro passo era uma casa na árvore, o outro podia ser, sei lá, uma mansão na árvore.

- Chame o Doumeki quando acabar de construí-la - disse Yuuko-san. Ela o cumprimentou com a cabeça e se afastou.

- Chame o Doumeki, chame o Doumeki! - gritaram as gêmeas em uníssono, assustando Watanuki, para logo depois acompanharem Yuuko-san.

Watanuki estava com pena de si mesmo.

* * *

Quando voltou para o sótão, Watanuki tratou de colocar o bibelô-Mokona ao lado de alguns outros bibelôs e olhou em volta. A claridade com efeito esfumaçada entrava por uma janela redonda e iluminada os grãos de poeira que se organizaram em forma de espiral no ar. A cena tinha uma beleza um tanto irreal, e Watanuki piscou para clarear as idéias.

Ele estava achando a _poeira_ bonita.

O grito das gêmeas ecoou na cabeça do rapaz de novo: "Chame o Doumeki, chame o Doumeki!". Então ele sacudiu a cabeça para clarear as idéias. De novo. Deu as costas à janela e viu que o sótão estava muito bem arrumado. A poltrona puída num canto, os bibelôs sem poeira, a estante limpa e as caixas de papelão organizadas ao longo da parede.

Watanuki se perguntou onde ia arranjar madeira.

* * *

Cinco minutos depois, um Watanuki com pregos na boca, um martelo e várias tábuas de madeira debaixo do braço, saiu arrastando uma caixa de ferramentas até uma árvore que achava que serviria. Estava localizada de frente para o horizonte, então daria para ver o pôr-do-sol.

Watanuki imaginou se Yuuko-san tinha mandado-o construir a casa para ele mesmo. Não fazia o gênero dela sair de casa para apreciar a natureza ou algo assim. Não que ele duvidasse do senso ambiental da sua patroa, claro que não.

O rapaz largou o material aos pés da árvore e parou um minuto para descansar. Depois, armou um esquema para subir as tábuas lá para cima. Amarrou uma corda vinda da caixa de ferramentas na tábua e passou a corda por um galho, então serviria como uma espécie de guindaste.

Depois, tentou não surtar por ter de fazer aquilo tudo sozinho.

* * *

Depois de meia hora, a camisa de Watanuki estava aberta, os óculos escorregavam no nariz e ele estava martelando incessantemente uma tábua na outra. Pendurara um serrote num sulco em um dos galhos em volta do tronco da árvore e tinha se livrado de todos os galhos inúteis ao redor dela.

O problema agora era fazer a _maldita_ casa.

Watanuki se recostou no tronco e suspirou. Quando pensou em desistir, não foi a idéia de construir a casa na árvore que persistiu, e sim o grito das gêmeas, como um _jingle_ de propaganda de rádio: "Chame o Doumeki, chame o Doumeki!" Ele bateu a cabeça no tronco três vezes; era a quarta vez que isso acontecia.

Pegou o martelo e conseguiu terminar de fazer o chão da casa. De algum modo, aquilo estava até funcionando. Uma sorte que os galhos mais fortes e que serviriam de apoio estavam perfeitamente alinhados.

'Agora, a parede', pensou Watanuki, com um suspiro alto.

* * *

Já eram cinco horas da tarde quando Watanuki terminou de fazer o teto da casa na árvore. Era alta o suficiente para que ele ficasse em pé e espaçosa o suficiente para que três pessoas ficassem ali. Tinha uma janela malfeita de um lado e amarrada com nó de marinheiro no tronco, uma escada de cordas.

Watanuki contemplou seu trabalho e suspirou, se jogando na madeira. Tivera o cuidado de colocar um monte de pregos nas tábuas, e martelá-los até que ficassem firmes. Não queria correr o risco de a casa quebrar e ele cair e morrer.

"Chame o Doumeki, chame o Doumeki!"

- Argh - murmurou Watanuki, grogue. - Eu não quero chamar o Doumeki...

- O que tem eu? - perguntou Doumeki, com a cabeça surgindo de repente na porta da casa de Watanuki.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - berrou Watanuki, desesperado. - QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?

* * *

Doumeki ignorou o berro de susto de Watanuki e olhou com curiosidade ao seu redor. Bem, com curiosidade para os padrões do Doumeki. Terminou de subir e se sentou na frente do rapaz pálido e descabelado que era Watanuki. Olhou pela janela e viu o sol começando a se pôr. A claridade estava ligeiramente esverdeada, e as silhuetas das outras árvores fazia a paisagem ficar bonita, como num daqueles filmes esquisitos.

Doumeki desviou o olhar para Watanuki e avaliou os óculos que escorregavam do nariz, os olhos azuis-escuros, a camisa aberta e o cabelo bagunçado e sentiu as mãos começarem a suar. Ergueu as sobrancelhas quando os olhos bateram no pescoço alvo do outro, que sentiu-se corar diante do olhar não mais tão frio de Doumeki e rapidamente abotoou a peça de roupa.

- Como você chegou até aqui? - perguntou Watanuki debilmente, depois de abotoar a camisa.

- Pela escada de cordas, idiota - respondeu Doumeki, como se fosse óbvio. E era. Watanuki é que estava meio retardado.

- IDIOTA É A VÓ - gritou Watanuki, mais por hábito que por raiva. Ele estava tão cansado que não se deu ao trabalho de brigar. Lançou um olhar de esguelha para Doumeki e depois olhou em volta. - Que tal?

Doumeki não se deu ao trabalho de olhar de novo em volta. Tinha registrado tudo.

- Ficou legal - ele respondeu, com um aceno de cabeça. Encostou-se no tronco de árvore e olhou para o sol que estava desaparecendo atrás das árvores.

* * *

Watanuki observou o teto torto, as paredes com frestas entre tábuas e a janela mal feita e quase sorriu para Doumeki. Uma vez na vida era legal que ele fosse... gentil. Talvez houvesse mesmo um sentimento de... camaradagem pairando no ar. Doumeki realmente não parecia mais tão frio.

Ele se lembrou da poeira dançando em espirais no sótão, com a luz batendo nela e revelando a beleza irreal. A luz do pôr-do-sol bateu em Doumeki e Watanuki observou as mãos de dedos longos, o modo dele de manter a coluna reta e uma espécie de sorriso no canto dos lábios, como numa piada secreta. Doumeki tinha ficado inesperadamente _bonito_, e Watanuki não sabia como negar isso.

Tratou de desviar os olhos antes que Doumeki percebesse que estava olhando.

* * *

Eles ficaram ali vendo o sol desaparecer até que a casa ficou às escuras. Doumeki foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Não acredito que você esqueceu de trazer uma lanterna, Watanuki - ele murmurou, num tom de voz irônico, como se na verdade, acreditasse.

Watanuki grunhiu coisas ininteligíveis e fez um gesto largo com a mão, mesmo sabendo que Doumeki não ia ver. De repente, se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Por que Yuuko-san queria que eu te chamasse aqui quando terminasse a casa da árvore? - perguntou num tom educadamente curioso. Estava fazendo um certo esforço para não mandar Doumeki catar sapos na lagoa e depois comê-los um por um e...

- Você quer mesmo que eu te responda? - perguntou Doumeki, a voz macia.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Watanuki sentiu foram as mãos de Doumeki no escuro. Grandes e quentes, acariciando seu rosto no escuro. Os polegares delinearam os lábios e a última coisa que Watanuki sentiu foi a boca de Doumeki na sua.

O contato foi tão inesperado que Watanuki se lançou para trás, o coração acelerado por conta do susto... e talvez de algo mais. A perda da frieza de Doumeki foi instantânea e assustadora, já que Watanuki nunca, nunca pensara que o outro fosse capaz de agir daquele jeito.

A pressão nos lábios foi retribuída apesar de Doumeki praticamente estar em cima de Watanuki, que tinha batido a cabeça na parede da casa da árvore. As mãos dele desceram até o pescoço de Watanuki e se fecharam em volta da garganta dele, mas foi mais como um lembrete de que Doumeki ainda sentia vontade de matá-lo às vezes, apesar...

Daquele gesto inesperado e assustador.

* * *

Não tão longe dali, Yuuko-san e Mokona observavam a lua cheia e a silhueta da casa da árvore de Watanuki ao longe. Yuuko-san trazia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios desde que vira Doumeki subir na casa e não sair de lá e comentou algo com Mokona depois de oferecê-la um gole no seu copo de saquê.

Mokona fez seu barulhinho característico e comentou algo que Yuuko-san sabia que iriam logo mais dizer:

- Yuuko-san tem jeito para cupido. - E soltou uma risadinha.

- Esse é o começo e o fim da minha carreira, Mokona - respondeu a mulher, a voz suave. Deu mais um gole no seu saquê e uma gota escorreu por seu queixo. Ela ergueu o braço e a limpou com cuidado, manchando o quimono.

- Opa - ela murmurou, e riu de leve. - Parece que Watanuki vai ter roupa suja de presente quando voltar...

* * *

_fim_

* * *

**N/A: **OIE. Que tal essa joça aí em cima? Eu sinceramente gostei. Não vou dizer que é a minha obra prima, mas mesmo assim ficou legal. Foi mal se ocorreu OOC, e tal, mas foi escrita em meia hora. Eu tipo, tive a idéia e comecei a escrever do nada. Outra coisa, normalmente não escrevo _fim_ no final das fics, mas dessa vez eu acho que a história só teria um fim, se o fim tivesse escrito. Faz sentido? _J. _


End file.
